


weak

by mxlkb_read



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, everyone feel bad for kunimi, kindaichi is a bitch, suga let kageyama do what he needs to omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlkb_read/pseuds/mxlkb_read
Summary: It started off with little touches during games. Which lead to little touching on their way home. Kunimi can't bring himself to tell anyone, yet he knows he can't handle this on his own. Luckily, a few certain people notice something off. Can he find his way out of the ocean of tears and lies, or will be forever stuck in the coral pulling him down?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. pathetic

Kunimi was seen as an introverted, quiet boy most of the time. So when a loud, glass-shattering shriek was heard from his house it was quite alarming to the few who were woken from it.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" A loud sob, from Kunimi himself.   
"Don't be a little bitch! You know you want this!" Another voice, not loud enough for anyone besides Kunimi to hear.   
"I don't! Get away from me!" Tears were streaming down the boy's pale face, falling onto his now exposed chest. The stranger had taken his shirt off, now focusing on Kunimi's shorts. He wouldn't allow this. He kicked out his leg, luckily hitting the stranger in the stomach. A groan escaped the other as Kunimi struggled to get up and away. Once up he grabbed a light jacket and threw it over his shoulders, running out of his room and down the stairs. The taller was close behind despite Kunimi's kick. He looked behind him-something he probably shouldn't have done-to see the other only just out of arms reach. He ran out the door, quickly-and successfully-shutting it to slow the other down. 

He ran as far as he could, eventually making it to the park. Looking around, he couldn't see anybody near him, so he took a seat on the bench, bringing his knees up to his chest and sobbing. He soon zoned out into a state of sadness, only coming back into reality after a small tap on his shoulder, immediately jumping up from the bench and looking at the other with a look of fear. Oikawa. 

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Kunimi asked, voice shaky.  
"I could ask you the same thing, especially half-naked," Oikawa said with a playful grin. Kunimi stayed silent, sitting back down. The other joined him and looked over with a face of worry. "Is everything okay, Akira?" Hearing his first name he looked up to the other, shaking his head no and burying his face in his knees. The older stood up and took off their jacket,   
"Hey, get up and put this on for me, you'll get sick if you stay outside without a shirt." He mumbled, holding out his jacket to Kunimi. He looked up, teary-eyed.   
"I- uh.. A-are you sure? I don't want to take your clothes.." he sniffled and rubbed his eyes, releasing his knees and taking the jacket.   
"Positive. I can't have a sick teammate!" He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.   
Kunimi cringed at that word. Teammate. He had practice tomorrow. He'd have to see him. "Yeah." He stated, putting the jacket on and sending a bittersweet smile Oikawa's way.  
"Hey- Akira, you know if you ever need my help you've got my number!" Oikawa smiled, "If you want we could even meet up at night like this!"   
Kunimi nodded, "I know. I'll message you if I ever need anything."   
"Good! Now go home and get some rest kay! We've got a game against Karasuno tomorrow!"  
"Yeah.. I know.." He mumbled, standing up and waving to Oikawa. Please, please don't be waiting for me.. He cleared his throat and started his walk home.

The door of Kunimi's house was still open, which meant either the other left to find him and didn't come back, or that he did come back and just didn't care enough to close the door behind him. He walked up to his door. I never thought I'd feel unsafe entering my own place.. He chuckled quietly to himself, and with shaky steps he walked inside, half expecting to see somebody waiting for him, though nobody was there. He closed the door and contemplated telling Oikawa what was happening nearly every day. He sighed at himself for being too weak to fight back as he locked the door and began cleaning up the few things that had been thrown around when he was running out. He still felt uneasy. They could still be in his house, hiding. Perhaps upstairs, in his room waiting. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He smiled to himself slightly as he walked up the stairs. I may have to see..him..tomorrow, but then there's the game too. I'll see him again. He opened his bedroom door and walked in. His own room made him feel violated, merely because of what had happened one too many times. He picked up his phone, and a few other things and walked out, closing the door behind him. Without warning, he started sobbing again. He slid down the door and hugged his knees, through broken sobs he talked to himself,  
"You're weak, Akira.." he buried his head in his knees.   
"You can't even bring yourself to tell anyone." He threw something at the wall.  
"You're absolutely pathetic." He dug his nails into his skin at his words.   
Pathetic. The word rang through his mind. I really am pathetic huh.. How many chances have I been given to tell somebody, yet I just..didn't. He began hiccuping in between sobs, he chucked his phone at the wall in front of him and pulled at his hair. He started yelling, screaming. Yet it was quiet. He couldn't bring himself to yell. He'd just scream it out in his head. He'd done it before, it's nothing he couldn't continue. This quiet screaming and sobbing went on for a bit longer until he had nearly no tears left to cry. He stood himself up and grabbed his phone. Pick up your pathetic feet. Walk to the pathetic couch. Go to bed, and hope you don't wake up in this pathetic lifetime. He thought to himself as he walked to the couch. He plopped himself down and stared at the ceiling. Pathetic house. Pathetic life. He scoffed and turned onto his side, the slightly oversized jacket sleeves falling down and covering his hands. He smiled a bit, feeling comforted while wearing his captain's jacket. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his face.


	2. different

Kunimi woke up at around 7. He hadn't taken the jacket off last night and didn't intend to today. His house wasn't all that clean, and he hadn't any idea where his phone was, he stood up on shaky legs and found his way upstairs once again. Merely walking up the stairs to his room..it made him uneasy. Too many things had happened there. Not many being good things. After a bit of looking, he found his phone. The screen had a few cracks and scratches, nothing too noticeable from his point of view. He picked it up and walked back downstairs as quickly as he could. He didn't like being up there. He hated the way it made him feel as if those hands were touching him again. He was disgusted with himself. He shook his head and grabbed his school things, not bothering to change for once. He'd just get yelled at and told to change, it couldn't be that bad. He looked out his window to see if _he_ was there. For once, he'd gotten up early enough to avoid the touchy walk to school. Their hand on his thigh, inching closer until he'd start to walk faster, trying to get away. Make somebody notice that there was something going on. He opened his door and quickly began to walk. If the other came after them they surely wouldn't be fast enough to catch up. 

Once to the school, he headed off to where hopefully nobody would be, to feel safe, like he didn't have to worry about being talked to. He'd zoned out for a bit, staring into space whilst captivated with his thoughts.  
"Kuni-kunn~!" A cheery voice ripped him from his thoughts. "Kuni-kun get up! We've gotta go!" Oikawa smiled, holding out his hand. Kunimi nodded and stood up, rejecting the other's hand. Oikawa, being well, Oikawa, grabbed the other's hand anyway and pulled him towards the gym. Kunimi was trying to pull away. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see the person who made him feel sick. He wanted to get away. Stay far away from the boy who makes his own house seem unsafe. Much to Kunimi's dismay, Oikawa didn't notice the small struggle to pull away from the olders grasp. He couldn't get away, he had to go. 

"Oi shittykawa what the hell took you so long! We were waiting dumbass." Iwaizumi yelled towards them. Kunimi's eyes searched the room, frantically looking for _him_. His eyes landed on him immediately. His gaze was on Kunimi. He felt sick to his stomach, the look the other was giving him, he looked..hungry. Like he wanted to touch Kunimi right there. School wasn't even a safe place anymore. Oikawa let go of Kunimi's hand and walked up to Iwaizumi, his cheery voice fading as he moved farther away, leaving Kunimi feeling as if he were alone with the middle blocker, despite him being quite far away. He wanted to run, to follow Oikawa, or go around somebody, _anybody_. He hated feeling like it was just the two of them. He wanted to break down, sob and scream, but he couldn't. He needed to keep it together. If he said something now he'd ruin the chance of seeing that certain person. He took a deep breath, prepared to walk away.  
"Hey, Kunimi! You're not in uniform what happened!" A voice called, reaching out and taking Kunimi's wrist in his hand. He tensed up immediately, looking to the ground. His eyes widened as the voice spoke again, "Whose jacket is that? It's too big to be your own." The grip on his wrist tightened. "You should probably go to change. Come on I'll walk you to the locker rooms." His voice was harsh and demanding, it made Kunimi shake in fear, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. He couldn't say no, yet he couldn't bring himself to go. He simply nodded and let the taller pull him away as if he were a mere toy. Everybody else was in uniform, so it'd seem weird that the wing spiker was being accompanied.. If anybody was actually paying attention, of course. Everyone was focused on their other half. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Hanamaki with Matsukawa, and so on. He silently hoped somebody would look over. See how uncomfortable he was, anything. Though he knew nobody would, which is why he let his.. _friend_ drag him to the locker rooms.  
"Whose jacket." The other demanded.  
"Nobody important.." Kunimi whispered, trying to pull his wrist away.  
"Whose fucking jacket is it, Akira!" He yelled, causing Kunimi to stumble backward, clearly scared. His supposed friend let go of his wrist and ripped the jacket off Kunimi, "You're fucking around with the captain now, huh? You'll take his jacket but you won't even let me do something as simple as touching you??"  
Kunimi looked back at the other and reached out for Oikawa's jacket, "Give me that-"  
"No!" He yelled, throwing the jacket against a locker. He grabbed Kunimi's wrist once again and pulled him to the back.  
"P-Please just let me change and go s-somebody is going to notice we-" Kunimi's frantic voice is replaced with a smack and a yelp.  
"Shut up, you're too weak to fight back just let it happen for once!" The older growled, pushing Kunimi against the lockers. _I can't get away. Somebody. Anybody, please._ Kunimi began to sob before the other's lips were slammed onto him harshly. I don't want this. He struggled to get away, he wouldn't let anything happen. His struggling stopped and was replaced with a muffled shriek as the tallers hand traveled down and began palming Kunimi. _No. No! NO!_ He bit the other's lip, _hard._ He pulled away and cringed.  
"What the fuck! Don't be such a bitch!" Just then, another voice piped up from the door. Kunimi wiped his tears and began to change, he couldn't let them get caught like this. He had to go to the game. This couldn't be ruined for him.  
Oikawa's cheery voice yelled out, "Kuni-kun! You alright in here? I saw Kindaichi drag you in ya know!" Kunimi froze. _He saw him drag me in. He didn't notice my struggle._  
Kindaichi piped up before Kunimi could, "He didn't wanna change so I had to drag him in!" He glanced at Kunimi and walked out from the back. "Sorry for any misinterpretation, he just doesn't want to change I guess," He laughed.  
Kunimi hurried up and changed, coming out from the back and picking up Oikawa's jacket from the floor. "Yeah, I didn't feel like changing today." He stated, trying to keep up his normal, unbothered facade. "Here's your jacket, by the way. Thanks for lending it to me." He mumbled.  
Oikawa grinned and took it, "No problem! You needed it more than I did! You're done changing, right? Karasuno's almost here!" Oikawa smiled and pulled Kunimi out, "C'mon Kindaichi!" He yelled back. Kindaichi nodded and walked out with the two, a slight scowl on his face. Oikawa's face dropped for a second once they walked out, before his smile showed up again, "Heyy! Karasuno!" He said, letting go of Kunimi and walking back up to Iwaizumi, who was talking with Hinata.  
Kunimi was watching them talk before Kindaichi grabbed his wrist again and pulled him to the side. _Can they stop dragging me everywhere by my wrists, it's gonna leave bruises._  
"Stay over here until the game starts," Kindaichi demanded.  
Taken aback, Kunimi looked up at the other, "Why? I can't talk to-"  
"No. Just stay over here." He growled. Kunimi nodded, a silent 'okay'.  
The two of them stood there for a while before Kunimi looked up from the ground to see him. His face lit up at just seeing the setter. Kindaichi unfortunately noticed Kunimi staring.  
"Stop looking at Kageyama." He stated.  
Kunimi's face dropped, "I can't even look?"  
"No. He's over with his boyfriend anyway. It's weird for somebody like you to just stare at a couple." He scoffed.  
Kunimi felt his heart drop as he looked up once more. _Boy...friend..?_ He didn't like that. Not one bit. He didn't like how it hurt. _Couple..? But who-.._ His eyes widened and settled on the small, orange-haired boy next to Kageyama. _Their number ten- Shoyo Hinata, is- is dating Kageyama?_ His eyes began to water, immediately he looked down and began to fiddle with his fingers. _Boyfriend..Couple.._ Those words were ringing through his mind as tears slowly slid down to his chin.  
Kageyama's eyes settled on Kunimi from across the gym, Hinata's yelling being tuned out. _Why's he looking down like that? And fiddling with his fingers-_ Kageyama began to focus on Kunimi, ignoring everything around him. _He's off to the side with Kindaichi- Kunimi look up, let me see your face._ Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, Kunimi didn't look comfortable.  
"Kageyamaa!" Hinata yelled, pulling on the setter's arm.  
"What, boke?" Kageyama asked, his voice coming out more irritated than he wanted it to. Why did Kunimi look so upset and uncomfortable? Had Kindaichi and him had a fight? From the look on Kindaichi's face that couldn't be it. He looked as if he accomplished something. _Was he trying to make Kunimi upset?_ He crossed his arms and tuned out Hinata once again. He was observing Kunimi's movements, no matter how small. Every little hand movement, every little head shake, _what the fuck made him so upset?_ Kageyama wanted to walk over and ask right then.  
"Kageyama! Are you even listening!" Hinata whined, looking up at the other like a lost puppy.  
"Quiet Hinata I'm doing something!" Kageyama yelled, turning to face the shorter, "I'm busy, go talk to Tsukishima or something!" He growled and went back to focus on Kunimi, though he couldn't find him. He looked around the gym until he saw Kunimi over by Oikawa, Kindaichi was staring them down, like they'd done something wrong by being near each other, which he didn't understand. _Oikawa is the captain- he couldn't be doing anything wrong by talking to Kunimi._ Kageyama squinted to try and see their faces better, Oikawa looked worried, and Kunimi looked like he'd been crying. Something must have happened, so why did Kindaichi look at them as if they were in the wrong? Was he the one who caused it? Why would he make Kunimi upset on purpose? Upon closer inspection Kageyama could see bruises on Kunimi's wrist, he didn't like that. Not at all. Kageyama was suddenly walking, he didn't know when he started to, but he wanted to see how Kunimi was doing, it didn't matter if they were from different schools. He was stopped with an arm grab.  
"Kageyama I don't know where you think you're going but it's time to play and we need our setter." _Suga._  
"S-Sorry Suga-" Kageyama muttered, turning on his heel and walking back towards his group.

The game went on for quite a while, every time Kageyama got close enough to see Kunimi he noticed something new. _Bruises. Bloodshot eyes. Red marks._ He could swear there was a bite mark on his collar bone. Was Kunimi seeing someone? The game soon ended, Kageyama was absolutely determined to talk to Kunimi.  
"Kageyama what the hell was up with you today! I swear you were more focused on one of their spikers! Number 13?" Suga mentioned, walking up behind Kageyama and smacking him on the back. "Get your head in the game, Tobio." He walked away and stood next to Daichi, a big smile on his face. Kageyama wished he could see Kunimi with a smile that big. After seeing how he was down today he just wanted to make him smile. He looked around once again, only seeing the flash of Kunimi's jersey as he was dragged into the locker room, by whom he wasn't sure, but he seemed to be struggling. Kageyama wiped his sweat and jogged over to Oikawa, who of course was talking to Iwaizumi, but he didn't care.  
"Oikawa!" He said, slightly out of breath,  
"Ah, Tobio-chan~! Whaddya need?" Oikawa asked, he seemed more cheery than usual.  
"Kunimi- he was being dragged into the locker room," he started, Oikawa quickly piping up.  
"Oh by Kindaichi, right? Yeah, he didn't wanna change earlier, he must be helping him change!" Kageyama froze. _He saw him drag him in? He didn't see the obvious struggle?_ Kageyama questioned what he heard, _Earlier? He brought him in before the game then- Was he struggling then too? Did something happen there to change Kunimi's demeanor?_ Kageyama was questioning himself, was he reading into this too much? Or was Oikawa not reading into it enough? He shook his head and walked back to Sugawara. He'd see if Kunimi looked any more upset when they walked out.

"Kageyama!" Hinata's voice rang throughout the gym and Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
"Not in the mood, Boke." He mumbled, walking past the shorter and leaning against the wall. _Why am I so worried about him anyway? He's just Kunimi.._ Kageyama brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples. Fuck. He took a deep breath and looked up, Kunimi was out of the locker room now, standing behind Kindaichi as if he were scared. He started walking over to talk to the two,  
"Kageyama come on, we're going home," Suga said, grabbing Kageyama's arm. He stayed quiet and walked away with Suga.

Kunimi stared at the ground on his walk home, his pale legs moving and mesmerizing him. He didn't want to think today. At all, until a tan hand touched his thigh. He didn't push it away. He was too weak anyway. He's too pathetic to even try. The rest of the walk home consisted of Kindaichi raising his hand up until it was over Kunimi's crotch, by the time it was there they were at Kunimi's house. He walked in, Kindaichi following quickly after. _At least go up to my room. Don't let him ruin your couch._ He walked up the stairs as Kindaichi closed the front door. He soon followed the younger up the stairs. Kunimi opened his bedroom door and walked in, plopping himself down for Kindaichi to use. _I..I don't want this._ He began crying as Kindaichi moved on top of him.  
"You're fucking pathetic you know. You didn't even try to stop me after the game." He scoffed and started to take off his shirt. "Weak little bitch boy." He chuckled and ripped off Kunimi's shorts. He just stayed still, and quiet. _I'm too pathetic to fight back._ He tried to crawl away at first until Kindaichi pinned him down and took off his own pants. "Don't try to run away~ You won't get very far with that low energy." He chuckled cockily, pinning Kunimi's hands above him with one hand, using his other to roughly pull the other's boxers down. Kunimi tensed up and realized- He'd never even played with himself. This was going to _hurt._ Kindaichi suddenly thrust into Kunimi, a loud cry of pain escaping his lips. _No. No. No.._ He couldn't form words, he couldn't feel anything other than pain. This hurt. He wanted it to stop. He couldn't form the words, "K..Kin..." he whined, tears welling up in his eyes. "S..St.." he mumbled, the tears flowing down his face. _Stop..please..Kindaichi.._ He couldn't voice his thoughts. His body hurt, once stripped of his clothes the more obvious the red marks and bruises on his arms became. He was pulled around a lot. It was kind of annoying. He hated it. It made him feel like they thought he just couldn't do it right. He felt vulnerable. Because he knew he wouldn't stop them. Kindaichi hadn't been listening to the quiet pleas for him to stop, and quite frankly if he'd heard them he wouldn't have stopped anyway. In fact, due to the little whines he heard, he began to thrust harder, and quicker. He wanted to hear Kunimi moan. He'd do what he had to. Kunimi wasn't prepared for this in the least. His back begun to arch and he moaned quietly, "K-" he started, Kindaichi expecting his name, "K-Kageyama- oh _fuck!_ "  
Kindaichi stopped moving and stared down at Kunimi, who now had his mouth covered as a light blush dusted his face. _What._ Kindaichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Kageyama? What the fuck!?_


End file.
